teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Momentous
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Goku page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 02:01, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ayy Hey, just wanted to ask if I could apply for admin rights. I'd like to try a few things with the wiki theme, maybe add a logo or something. Only if you're alright with it, though. I know it's a little hard to trust a random guy haha. -F FusionNovaFlare Request for adminship Hello Momentous FusionNovaFlare here, I was wondering if I can apply for the right of becoming an administrator (bureaucrat) on this Wikia site. There's a few redesigns I'd like to import on this Wikia like giving it a new background and giving a logo, which I think will to help make it look more lively. I believe I can also help keep this Wikia up to date as I recently log in to contribute at least one page and is currently working on uploading transcripts for all the episodes released in DragonBall Z Abridged. I would really appreciate it if you can give me the thumbs up! : Hi, RicketyBogart here. I second this. There are quite a few admin tasks that should be done to improve this wiki. A while ago, I would've tried to get admin rights for myself and make those changes, but right now, I see no better candidate than FusionNovaFlare, who's been making lots of edits to the wiki. Some changes I'm interested in seeing: :* Adding a main logo to the wiki. The current text-only title looks ugly. :* Making the favicon background transparent instead of white. (Well, it bugs me...) :* Changing the color palette into something related to TeamFourStar, because this white-and-blue looks too generic. I’d use something dark grey with yellow/orange (to make it look like the TFS site), or maybe something with Shenron-green and white, like the logo they use at the end of episodes. :* Add CSS to make a standard navbox (maybe infobox as well). This will look tidier and the navboxes will be easier to make. (Note: I'm not sure if missing CSS is really the problem, but I tried to import the navbox code from the YGOTAS wiki and it didn't work, so something is wrong.) :* Enabling the new comment style for talk pages, because this one we're using right now isn't good at all... :Anyway, Fusion gets my vote. —RicketyBogart (talk) 03:10, April 25, 2016 (UTC)